Navigating Nurse
by DemonLover8115
Summary: Nami needs help recovering her stolen treasure, and Law is just the man she needs for the job, but his one small request for the overall plan puts the navigator in a slightly awkward position. How will a simple uniform effect the Straw Hat crew member, and her relationship with the Heart Pirate captain? Officially complete! ;p
1. Chapter 1

**Again, I'm really addicted to this pair now- poor Zoro, Law has taken over his role in my fangirl heart. Anyway, a little one-shot that was really just an excuse to put Nami in a nurse's uniform and write a flirty Law, lol. This is post-TS, sometime after Punk Hazard, of course. This was inspired from the few fanarts for this pair that exist, especially the ones that have Nami dressed as his nurse. I'm rating this 'T' because it does hint at adult activities, but really nothing major, it's actually pretty innocent, but I'd rather be safe.**

**Re-uploaded after fixing some minor spelling and grammar errors I caught. :p  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, or the characters, they belong to Oda Eiichiro.  
**

* * *

"I'm not wearing that," the orange haired beauty stated, glaring at the outfit her companion had proffered her.

"It was your idea, Nami-ya," he smoothly reminded, once again pushing the simple white garment into her hands.

"The plan, yes; but not the disguise."

"…"

"…"

Their battle of wills had broken down into a staring match, the shichibukai maintaining a mostly blank expression, only his slightly sadistic smirk gracing his face, while the Straw Hat navigator had redirected her heated glare from the outfit to him.

"You said you wanted me to help you break into the marine base," Trafalgar Law began again, amused at the woman's resistance to his small addition to their plan. "You said they stole something from you, and you wanted it back."

She continued to glare, but it began to falter as she thought of what she had lost, her eyes drifting down again to take in the cloth in his hands.

"If you're so willing to break into a heavily fortified base for it, then this disguise should be more than worth the effort."

"Yes… but…" Nami stuttered; she was definitely giving in to him.

"I said I could get you in, but you'd have to be disguised as a member of my crew if you expect to be protected by my status."

"… I've seen your crew's uniforms, Law," she ground out thru clenched teeth, her annoyance at his insistence taking hold again, "none of them look like this."

"Well, none of them could pull it off, Nami-ya."

"…"

"I've always wanted a nurse," Law concluded with a chuckle, enjoying the sight of the young navigator's temper erupting, even as she violently took the uniform from his hands and stomped into her room abroad the Thousand Sunny.

He had been quite surprised when his ally's navigator had called him, asking for his help after a rather lengthy run in with the marines. Apparently at some point they had stolen a large quantity of treasure, something that had thoroughly enraged the young woman. Her crew, of course, was willing to help her out, though there was some resistance when they learned it had been taken to the marine's base. So, not about to give up on her fortune, she surprised everyone on her ship by calling in a favor with him, the only one able to get her into the base without much fanfare involved.

Of course he was definitely going to make sure he got something out of the deal, and as she came storming back out in the outfit he had given her, he knew that this small alliance was more than worth it.

"Nami-swa~n!" The ship's blonde cook, Sanji, hollered out as she came back down to the lawn deck. "You're the most beautiful nurse I've ever seen."

The only thanks the man earned for his exuberant compliment was a smack upside the head with her climatact.

"There; happy?" she ground out once she approached him again, tugging down on the extremely tight, short skirt of her uniform.

"Hmmm," he hummed in thought, teasing her as he thoroughly inspected her. The fact she was blushing at how exposed she was had him laughing in his head; really, the nurse's uniform he had brought for her wasn't any more revealing than her normal attire, but apparently the fact that he had given it to her made it more embarrassing.

The white button down top was probably a size too small for her, resulting in a few buttons at the top being left open to allow room for her generous cleavage, and the skirt hugged her hips, sitting high on her thigh so that if she bent over, anyone behind her would get quite the view. Her long orange locks were twisted up and held with a clip, a simple nurse's hat then completing the look as it sat just behind her bangs. To make matters worse for her, he knew, his own jolly roger was emblazoned on the left breast pocket and the back of the shirt; essentially claiming her as his.

"I believe it'll do."

He didn't hold back his chuckle as she growled at him, but he waved off her anger as he turned to the Straw Hat captain, who was watching the scene before him while picking his nose.

"I'll return with her shortly, Mugiwara-ya," he said before moving to the gangplank connecting their ships. As soon as he reached the rail he turned to the navigator, holding his hand out to her as he addressed her. "Ladies first, miss."

Again she growled, but took his proffered hand before stepping onto the plank and crossing over to his submarine; he was right, the skirt definitely gave quite the view.

He glanced back at her crew again, waving as he jumped up to walk to across after the woman. Apparently the cook had regained consciousness long enough to see what he saw, and passed out after being rendered with a massive nosebleed, the ship's reindeer doctor running around in a panic over Sanji's sad state whilst Robin chuckled at the scene. The Straw Hat crew was certainly an entertaining bunch.

As soon as he reached his own deck, he was greeted by his angry co-conspirator, who wasted no time smacking him on the head with her staff.

"You and your crew are all perverts!" she screamed at him, drawing his attention to the men on his crew who had succumbed to the same fate as the blonde aboard the Sunny.

He merely chuckled again while rubbing the lump forming on his head with one hand, his other arm busy wrapping around her waist before she could get away.

"You asked for my help, you should be grateful I came at all, Nami-ya," he quietly reminded her, leaning in to whisper in her ear. He smirked as she shivered, apparently realizing who she was with at that moment as she went limp with defeat.

"It's for the sake of my treasure," Nami softly told herself as Law moved away slightly to gesture to his few conscious crew members to get going to the marine base.

Law took advantage of her submission at that moment, wrapping his other arm around her, much to her annoyance.

"My crew could definitely never pull this off like you can," he whispered to her, once again enjoying the shivers running through her as she tried to break out of his hold. "It's too bad I can't keep you."

With that last comment he opened his arms, allowing the struggling navigator to move away from him. Nami could only glare at his boldness before turning towards the cabin to escape into the submarine as it began to submerge. He chuckled again as he tilted his head to catch another peek, enjoying the way her hips swayed as she walked, before following after her.

* * *

By the time they had landed at the marine base, Nami had come to not only accept the nurse's uniform she had been forced into, but fully embracing the effects the outfit had on the male (and sometimes female) sex.

At the gates, they had been stopped, as expected, by the base's guards, asking what purpose the shichibukai could have there.

"I'm just here to look around," he casually explained, not showing any concern over whether or not he and the navigator would gain entrance. "My beautiful nurse here has always been curious to see a marine base in person."

His last comment dragged their attention to the woman beside him, who was sending them all a sly, flirtatious smile as they sized her up.

"She looks familiar," one of the less distracted men mumbled, flipping through a stack of bounties before jerking his attention back to them. "She's Cat Thief Nami, of the Straw Hats! Why is she here, Law?"

"As I said, she is _my_ beautiful nurse, and she was curious to see your base."

"Please, Mr. Marine man," Nami pouted, wrapping herself around the officer's arm as she pleaded with him. "Traffy promised me it wouldn't be a problem; I just want to see all the handsome and strong marines in action."

Law felt his face tick at the nickname the woman's captain had given him, all because the childish captain couldn't pronounce his full name, but he refrained from commenting as her flirtatious attitude seemed to work. The soldier was blushing and stuttering under her intense gaze, nodding as he relented to letting her into the base without any more questioning.

"Thank you, sir!" she cried out in joy at his permissive nod, before returning to Law's side. The pirate captain decided to wrap an arm around her waist; pinching her hip rather hard in punishment for the name. He smirked victoriously as she yelped in surprise, but didn't relent his hold even as she tried to squirm away. His grin only widened as the marines parted to let them through, chuckling and cat calling over the arm candy the government sanctioned pirate seemed to have.

As they were escorted thru the halls, he made sure to keep the navigator tucked close to his side, unwilling to see her get away and cause any trouble that could hinder their well laid out plan. Once the men giving them the tour seemed complacent in the pirate's presence, Law nodded to the woman to signal the start of their plan.

Nami quickly whipped out her climatact; completely unnoticed, she enveloped the hall they were in with storm clouds. As soon as they were ready, the two pirates stopped walking just at the edge of the clouds.

Law's smile at the screams of pain as the marines were electrocuted before his eyes was as sadistic as ever. He didn't have long to enjoy the sight, though, as Nami grabbed his hand and began walking in the direction they had figured held the base's vault, swinging her weapon around to create a mirage, rendering them invisible to the marines charging in around them.

The confusion and chaos was working in their favor as they slipped through the halls, quickly finding the room they needed. Law kept a look out with his haki as he watched Nami crack the vault's defenses, opening the door to the vast treasure that lay within.

Nami was in heaven at that moment.

"I can't believe that all of this was yours, Nami-ya," Law stated as the woman ran into the room, laughing in joy with Belli's in her eyes, digging into the gold and cash piled up around the room.

"Well, no, but it is now." She answered with a grin, teasingly sticking her tongue out at the captain before going back to admiring her new treasure.

"And what of my cut for helping you?"

His question froze her in place as she considered the fact that she would have to somehow reimburse him for his aide, but without giving up any of her treasure. He could see her plotting, scheming on how to con him, but at that moment they didn't have the time to discuss it.

"We'll talk later, Nami-ya," he whispered after leaning over her crouched form, "right now we need to get this out of here."

She quickly nodded in understanding, dropping the gold to stand beside him as he activated his room. They had already set up a drop site on a far shore of the base's island, filled with boxes and crates of rotten, dissected creatures Law thought would make for an amusing gift exchange, and an excellent way to dump his crew's garbage. With little more than a flick of the wrist, the pirate captain switched everything within the vault, including themselves, with the items on shore.

As soon as she smelled the fresh sea air, and caught sight of Law's submarine waiting for them, Nami let out a shout of joy.

"It worked!" she cried, turning without thought to embrace the man who had made it all possible, forgetting any and all annoyance she had towards him in that very moment.

Law, being the intelligent man he was, didn't waste any time in returning the unexpected hug, pulling the overjoyed woman in closer as he gestured for his crew to start loading the haul.

"About that cut," he began, chuckling as she stilled in his arms, her eyes snapping to his as she realized where she was again, "I was thinking 70% should be fair."

"WHAT!" Nami yelled, trying to pull free so she could yell at him from a safe distance. "You wouldn't even be seeing this treasure if I hadn't called you!"

"Yes, but you wouldn't have it back, with interest, if I hadn't come."

The navigator was growling again, and he was enjoying every minute of it as he held her tight to his body.

"Fine, I'll let you have 10%"

"No, that just won't do," Law teased, pulling her back a ways from shore so they might be able to negotiate privately. "Maybe 60%"

"Twenty."

Law chuckled again before leaning in to whisper against her ear, grinning as the movement caused her to splay her hands across his chest to keep balance.

"I'm being nice, Nami-ya," he began, letting his lips tease her ear as he spoke, "how about we call it even, split it down the middle."

Nami was shivering in his arms, her hands fisting into his hoodie as she listened to his smooth voice. He thought he had her there, but she surprised him by turning dark and hooded eyes up to him- she was planning something.

The hands on his chest glided up and over his shoulders, locking into place on his neck and in his hair. Her chest angled so it was pressed just right against him, drawing his gaze down slightly to catch the very cleavage she used against the marines earlier.

"You're a very convincing man, Law," she whispered, her face leaning closer to his, her nose brushing against his jaw as she returned his playful flirting a hundredfold.

His voice was caught in his throat because of her actions, causing him to only grunt in return as his own head dipped down, his face pressing into her neck as he breathed in her rich scent of mikans and money.

"I think we should discuss this more on the ship," Nami continued, planting soft kisses along his jaw as she distracted him more.

Even though he knew she was up to something, he found his body had won over his mind, his instincts clashing as he felt drawn to her. He could only nod before quickly teleporting them into his room, further surprised when Nami pushed him down on the bed before he could even think to make a move of his own.

As the woman clad as a nurse began to crawl over his sprawled out form, he could only think about how absolutely perfect her outfit was at the moment, patting himself on the back for the choice.

He really had always wanted a nurse like her.

* * *

The next morning Law rolled over in bed, searching for the warm body that he had fallen asleep next to. When his search came up empty, he cracked open an eye to see the space Nami had been sleeping in occupied only by her borrowed uniform.

Pushing himself up on an arm, he narrowed his eyes at the clothing, and the note pinned on top.

'_Thanks for everything, Traffy!'_

"Captain!"

Law let his attention move to the door where Bepo had just come running in. "What is it?"

"Nami just left! She took everything!"

The captain's eyes widened as he quickly bolted from his bed, grabbing some pants before running up onto the deck. He only just managed to get there in time to see the Thousand Sunny rocket away thanks to their shipwright's ingenuity, the navigator's triumphant laughter floating back to him on the breeze.

"Captain, should we chase after her?" Shachi asked after the rest of the crew joined him to watch their ally's get away.

"No," he answered, a sly smile crossing his face as he thought about what had happened, "she'll be back eventually."

With that somewhat cryptic comment, the captain sauntered back to his room, smiling happily as he walked to his nightstand. Sitting innocently atop the table was a simple, gold bangle. It may not be her prized bracelet, but the similarity told him all he needed to know. She would be back, he could count on that.

* * *

**Please review!**

**I'm working on a multi-chapter LawxNami fic that'll be a bit darker, so look forward to that!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Attack of the plot bunnies! I came up with an extra chapter, with more romance between my new favorite couple. :D**

**A bit more hinting at adult goodness, just to warn you, but not much that I think it would warrant increasing the rating or anything.**

**Anyway, to summarize this essentially takes place a few months after the first chapter, and Law and Nami run into each other on an island, where Law ends up saving her. I won't give any more than that, just read and enjoy.**

* * *

"Stupid island," Nami grumbled to herself, holding her weapon in front of her body as she tried to simultaneously keep warm in the very sudden, very unexpected ice storm that struck, "stupid marines."

The Straw Hat navigator had somehow managed to find herself separated from her crew; par for the course when it came to any and all of their island adventures, and to make matters worse she had stumbled into a group of drunk marines outside of a bar. She had hoped she might find Zoro there, partaking in his favorite pastime outside of swordplay, but as fate would have it, she found them instead.

At first they did as any drunk men would do- they tried to hit on her, but eventually, as she tried to get away, one of the more sober marines recognized her, and they immediately sprung into battle mode, expecting her other crewmates to come jumping out at any moment. It was right then that the weather on the originally warm island had taken a turn for the frigid, making any hope of fighting while clad in jeans and a bikini top nearly impossible.

"Come on girlie, just surrender and we'll take you someplace warm," one of the men cajoled, thinking he could convince her to stand down with such an empty promise.

"Drop dead," she growled before unleashing another lightning attack, only managing to strike a few of the men nearby before she had to twist and use her staff to block an attack from the side.

"Look who I found," a voice suddenly spoke up, freezing everyone in their place as the marines and pirate turned their heads to a figure leaning casually against a wall nearby, a long sword propped against one shoulder while his free hand appeared to be twirling a gold bangle on an outstretched finger.

"That's-" a marine began to stutter, backing away slightly from the woman to turn his defense on the new presence.

"It seems you've gotten yourself into quite the mess again, Nami-ya," the tall man finished, sending a deadly smirk at the stunned woman.

"That's Trafalgar Law!" The marine finally finished, the other troops joining in with his exclamation as they all turned to him.

"What the hell do you want, Law?" Nami hollered at the doctor who was pushing away from his perch, adjusting his long coat as he walked towards her, the marines parting to let the shichibukai through, though none willing to drop their defenses around the unpredictable pirate.

"It's nice to see you, too, Nami-ya. I was actually hoping to talk about how much you owe me after I helped you out a few months ago," Law said with a shrug, towering over her slightly as he grinned at her, "but it looks like you're a bit busy now, so maybe I'll come back later. That is, if you're still alive."

Nami tried to glare at him, but the cold was weakening her resolve too much, as she shivered from the icy breeze hitting her exposed skin.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, Law!" The head marine suddenly called out, breaking apart the pair's latest staring match as the shichibukai turned his attention to him.

"It's rude to interrupt," Law growled, narrowing his eyes threateningly at the man who managed to only flinch slightly under the heated gaze, though his hands did appear to tremble as he aimed his pistol at him. Without another thought, the dark doctor turned his attention back to the navigator, the contempt towards the marines once again missing from his face as he grinned down at her. "So, should I come back later, or just wait here and watch what happens?"

"Do what you want, I don't care," Nami bit out thru clenched teeth, her answer drawing an amused grin from the man before he turned his attention back to the marines.

"Well, I know I don't want to see my nurse taken away," he teased, one hand going to his sword as the other activated his room. The shouts of surprise from the marines didn't mean as much to him at that point compared to the growling from the woman behind him. "Shambles."

He could only chuckle as he watched all the severed parts of the marines spin around the space, piecing them together in various positions, just as he had done on Shabody two years earlier.

"You have a sick sense of humor, Law," he heard Nami groan from behind him as she seemed to press her body against his back for warmth, "but right now, I'm just strangely glad you're here."

His enjoyment of the scene around him was quickly broken as he felt Nami's weight slide down his form, causing him to spin around quickly to catch the hypothermic woman before she hit the ground.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath as he pulled the unconscious woman into his arms and began walking towards his ship.

"Hey! Wait! Come back!" The marines called out as they tried to chase after him while piecing their bodies back together.

His only response was to flip them off without even turning to look back at them; he had more important things to do at that point than torture a bunch of weak marines.

* * *

The first thing Nami thought as she felt her mind begin to pull out of her deep slumber, was that she was warm, very warm. The last thing she remembered was being surrounded by a bunch of marines, and at that moment she was anything but warm. Anything that happened after didn't matter to her anymore as she burrowed in further to the heat that seemed to wrap around her.

"Nami-ya," she heard a voice call out to her as the fog began to clear, a hand against her face brushing back a stray strand of hair.

At the familiar voice she let out a groan of annoyance, peeking open one eye to see the smirking face of Trafalgar Law, the man she now remembered had just saved her from a frozen fate.

"Good morning, Nurse Nami," he teased, wrapping his arm around her to pull her in closer.

"I'm not your nurse."

"Hmmm, I guess not, since you aren't in uniform right now."

"Why are you in bed with me?" She asked in annoyance, deciding to ignore his strange obsession with that damned outfit he had put her in.

"You had hypothermia, and you should know that the best way to treat it is with body heat," he explained, chuckling at her fierce glare.

"Now then, about that treasure you ran off with," Law continued, leaning his face in to nip at her ear as he spoke, his grin spreading across his face as she shivered in his hold. "I do believe we have a lot to discuss on that."

As the pirate captain began to push her back, following with his body as he trailed nips and kisses up and down her neck, his hands freely wandering the expanse of her body, Nami became acutely aware of their lack of clothing. Any thoughts on pushing him away were quickly brought to a halt, though, as the doctor seized her lips in a searing kiss, ending all thought processes as she hungrily returned the gesture.

* * *

Hours later Nami awoke again to find herself sprawled over Law's sleeping form, their legs tangled together under the sheets, while the captain kept both of his arms wrapped around her as if hoping to keep her trapped there.

"This seriously needs to stop happening," she grumbled under her breath as she tried to gently pull out of his embrace.

"Hmmm, I agree," Law chimed in, his voice low and scratchy from sleep, "at least the part where you run away before I wake up, Nami-ya."

Nami could only groan in despair as his large hands traveled over her bare back, pulling her back into him before she could escape again.

"This is; what, the fourth time in only two months we've run into each other like this?" Law asked flippantly, obviously aware of the answer himself.

"Sixth, and it's been more than two months now."

"Hmmm, and every time you manage to get away at the crack of dawn," he mused, looking down at the woman who had gone limp in his arms as she surrendered to him. "Never even giving me a kiss goodbye. I must say, that hurts a bit, Nami-ya."

"This can't work out, Law, and you know it." Nami argued with a sigh, though she still didn't try to leave.

Law only shrugged, letting the hand dragging across her back move up to tangle in her hair, pulling her head back as he leaned in to steal a kiss.

"I think it's working out just fine, except for the part of you living me in the morning, and acting as if you despise me every time I see you again."

"You know I can't stay here."

"Hmmm, I guess not." He said with a sigh of his own, leaning his head back against his pillow again to stare at the ceiling in thought.

Eventually after a few minutes of quiet, Law slowly released his hold on the woman allowing her to finally escape him if she so wished. And just as he knew she would, Nami picked herself up off of him, moving to dress and leave for her crew again. This time, though, she surprised him by leaning back over his face after dressing, smiling widely at him before giving him an oddly sweet peck on the lips.

"Until next time, Doctor," she whispered before pulling away again and walking out of the room.

Once again the Surgeon of Death was left alone, grinning up at the ceiling as he thought about his stray lover.

Maybe next time he could finally convince her to wear that outfit again.

* * *

**Please review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Since I'm getting some good feeback on this, and the plot bunnies won't go away so I can focus on my other LaNa story, I figured I'd add a few more chapters. So, I give you a nice lover's spat and fluffy make-up chapter, and then I'll have one last chapter after this one- I really want to torture Law in that one... I think it'll be amusing for everyone. *evil laugh***

**Anyway, please enjoy Law and Nami getting into an argument. More hinting at adult stuff, but I, again, did not get into details- I really could, but for whatever reason I feel weird about it with this couple... apparently I'm more uninhibited with my Fairy Tail writing. :p**

* * *

"Here I am, trying to enjoy a nice, relaxing, island getaway with my crew," Law began his speech in what seemed to be a relaxed manner, despite the dead sprint he was in at that moment.

"Island getaway my ass!" Nami interrupted as she ran alongside him.

Law turned a deadly glare on the navigator for the remark, when she didn't even flinch he decided to continue on with his commentary. "As I was saying; I was enjoying my island getaway," here he stopped to glare at Nami again as she snorted in annoyed amusement, "when none other than your captain literally comes crashing onto the island, once again pissing off the local marines. Do you have any idea how much of a pain it was to get those guys off my ass while I was here?"

The tension was getting higher as the Heart captain actually began raising his voice to yell at the woman, both pirates still running from the deluge of angry marines who were intent on killing them.

"You didn't have to get involved!" Nami yelled back.

"So I should have just sat back and watched as Mugiwara-ya destroyed the base I have been searching for the past two weeks?"

"YES! And why the hell are you searching _another_ marine instillation?"

"That's not any of your business, woman," Law growled at the navigator.

"You're right, it's not, and what my crew does on an island isn't any of your business, either. You got yourself involved, so don't bitch about it to me now!"

"Uh, guys, this really isn't the time for this," Usopp piped up from next to Nami, bringing their attention to the forgotten sniper as they dropped their argument for the moment.

"Stay out of this!" The pair yelled in unison before turning back to argue.

"I wouldn't have gotten involved if I hadn't seen you about to get killed!" Law hollered out, dragging defeated sighs from Usopp, Chopper, and the Heart Pirates the arguing couple had forgotten were running with them.

"It was still your decision! You're supposed to be a cold-hearted bastard; you could have turned your back on me! Not like I matter to you anyway!" Nami accused, the fight officially descending into a lover's spat as they ran.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means!"

As the couple continued to shout at each other, the rest of the group fell back a few steps, glancing back at the screaming troops behind them to make sure they were still at a safe distance.

"Seriously, I don't think I've ever seen Captain yell this much at someone," Penguin admitted, a drop of sweat falling from his forehead as he heard Law actually call the navigator a witch, a remark that earned the dark doctor as smack on the head from the angry woman.

"Nami's been on edge the last few weeks," Usopp whispered to the other pirate, glancing up to his crewmate in case she somehow heard their conversation, "I think she actually missed him."

"It _has_ been some time since the we last ran into you guys," Shachi chimed in.

"Nami's been extra scary lately," Chopper mumbled with a shiver, clinging to his perch atop Shachi's hat as they went.

"Captain, too," Bepo added his own remark.

"Shut the hell up!" Nami and Law suddenly yelled back at them, surprising the crews as they realized the pair had heard their gossiping. The five pirates let out a shriek of surprise before all immediately began running faster, pushing themselves past the couple in the hopes of escaping not only the marines, but their very angry friends.

"Why are we even running?" Law suddenly yelled out, stopping in his tracks so he could spin around and face the advancing marines.

"We're running because they want to kill us!" Nami hollered at him, though she stopped with him and took on a battle stance behind him, pushing her back to his as they watched the troops surround them.

"They wouldn't want to kill you if your captain hadn't leveled his Elephant Gun on their prison wall!" The dark doctor yelled at the woman, even as he activated his Room and began cutting the marines a part.

"They captured Brook! What do you expect Luffy to do in that situation?"

"…. Good point."

* * *

Meanwhile, with the others; Luffy watched from the deck of the Thousand Sunny as Usopp and Chopper came running up to the ship, the Heart Pirate crew following right behind them as they all jumped aboard, looks of pure terror covering all five faces.

"Ahaha! Bepo!" Luffy cheered before tackling the large bear in excitement. "I didn't know you guys were here! Where's Traffy... and Nami?"

"Eh…" Usopp began, uncertain on how to explain the fact that they just abandoned the two arguing pirates out of fear for their lives, luckily they didn't have to as only moments later the pair emerged, running towards the ship, a much smaller group of marines hot in pursuit.

"Why the hell are you making me carry you?" Law could be heard hollering, drawing everyone's attention to them as Zoro began laughing hysterically at the familiarity of the pirate captain's dilemma.

"I twisted my ankle; you can't expect me to try and run on it!"

"Maybe I should have just left you for the marines, then." He grumbled under his breath, receiving a sharp hit from the navigator riding on his back in reprimand.

"It's your fault my ankle's twisted in the first place! If you hadn't tackled me like that I would be just fine!"

"If I hadn't done that, a twisted ankle would have been the least of your worries! That sword was aiming to chop off your head, you ungrateful wench!"

The others on the Sunny watched the arguing couple as they jumped up onto the deck, Law dropping Nami so he could turn and face her in their ongoing fight. Luffy sat picking his nose, Zoro continued to laugh, along with Brook, Robin was chuckling quietly next to Franky as they moved the ship away from the island and their pursuers, and Sanji had long ago erupted into flames at the sight of their navigator's lover. Usopp, and the other pirates who had been with the couple previously, had chosen to hide from them, still afraid of what could happen should either of them decide to bring innocents into the battle.

"Damn it, Law! I hate you!" Nami suddenly yelled in the other captain's face, drawing a look of pure shock from the man as she spun on her heel to stomp up to her room. "I never want to see you again!"

That had everyone staring with their mouths agape in pure shock, Sanji shaking it off faster as he began to move after their angry navigator in the hopes of comforting her. The cook was quickly stopped, though, with a deadly glare from the doctor, freezing him in his tracks as if he had just been pierced with the man's sword. With that, Law quickly went after the woman, disappearing into the cabin before anyone could even think to stop him, though none left behind were stupid enough to.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine," Zoro suddenly piped up with a large yawn, settling in against the mast for an afternoon nap.

"Swordsman-san is right; it has been over two months since they last saw each other," Robin reaffirmed, walking up next to a frowning Luffy who was staring after his fellow captain, "I'm sure they just needed to get that out of their system."

"Hmmmm," their young captain seemed to hum in thought, his eyes narrowing as his frown deepened.

"Luffy?" Sanji asked; looking at the younger man quizzically, until a low rumble and gurgle came from Luffy's direction.

"I'm hungry."

"Idiot!" The group yelled in unison, except for Robin who could only chuckle in amusement.

"Be more sensitive!" Sanji added for good measure, leveling a kick at his captain's head as he did.

* * *

"Nami-ya," Law called out quietly as he slowly entered the girls' room, looking around for the upset woman he had gone after.

"Go away," was the muffled reply from Nami's bed, drawing the doctor's attention to the lump that was the navigator hidden under the blankets, who appeared to be trying to disappear into the bed as much as possible.

Law only let out a sigh before moving to prop his nodachi next to the bed and sitting down next to Nami.

"What's really bothering you, Nami-ya?"

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing; otherwise you wouldn't have said what you did," he said calmly, leaning his body over the lump as he grasped some of the blankets to move them away from Nami's crying face. "So tell me the truth."

"We can't keep doing this," she mumbled, turning her head into her pillow to try and hide from the man. "This… whatever this is… wasn't even supposed to happen in the first place, Law."

The Heart captain let out another sigh before moving to lie beside her, pulling her face away from the pillow to wipe away her tears.

"And yet it did happen, and I don't have any interest in seeing it end," he whispered reassuringly.

"I hate that I actually missed you," Nami pouted back, finding it difficult to stay upset with him so near. "Where the hell have you been, anyway?"

"I've been busy, Nami-ya," he vaguely explained, chuckling when she pouted even more. Before he continued, Law pulled the covers away from her, moving under them to wrap his arms around her and lean in for a slow kiss. "If it makes you feel better, I found some gold on that last island you can have."

"Really?" Nami asked excitedly, her bright, Belli filled eyes bringing more low laughs from the doctor as any anger and discontent she had been feeling was forgotten in favor of her favorite thing.

At his small nod the navigator wasted no time in launching herself at the man, thanking him as passionately as she could, while also making up for the months they missed each other while apart.

* * *

Later that night Law was awoken by the creaking of the door, drawing his lazy attention to the Straw Hat's archaeologist as she snuck into the room.

"Don't mind me," she whispered, glancing at her sleeping roommate before grabbing a book and pillow, "I'll be sleeping elsewhere tonight."

The Heart captain grunted in understanding, rolling to pull Nami back into his arms and settle back to sleep, only peeking one eye open again as the door shut behind Robin. Once the older woman was gone again, Law opened his eyes to examine his lover's peaceful face, brushing back a strand of long orange hair as he let himself have a moment of sappy romantic thought. He really had no idea how a one night stand after helping Nami with one favor turned into a months long love affair, a relationship he was oddly reluctant to ever consider parting with, even if it meant maintaining what was a temporary alliance with the Straw Hat Pirates.

As his tattoo decorated fingers ran through the young woman's hair, he couldn't hold back the smile at hearing her contented hums, watching as she burrowed into his embrace even further. The small press of her lips against his collar bone sent a strange chill down his spine, prompting him to lean down and return her unconscious kiss to her neck. When she shivered in his arms, he let his smile widen into a smug grin, moving to trail more kisses across her cheek before waking her with a rapidly deepening kiss to her lips.

After another round of love making, Law and Nami once again settled in to sleep- exhausted after the long day they had.

"You should know, Nami-ya," Law began, his hands tangled in her long hair as she turned her gaze up to him, "I'll always find you when you need me most."

"Thank you," she whispered back, pulling up to give his jaw a sweet peck before curling back up against his side.

"And also," he continued, smirking as her sleepy eyes looked at him again in confusion, "I'm still waiting for you to wear that nurse's uniform again."

He felt that the smack he got in answer was more than worth it.

* * *

**Will Law ever get her in the nurse's outfit again? Du-du-duuuun! lol- don't know why, just had to do a soap opera like remark there.**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All I can say is- I just had to do this. ^_^**

**Imagining Luffy's reaction is what really inspired this final chapter, along with Law's, too. I'm not going to summarize this one, so just read and find out- I won't be surprised if some of you figure it out immediately, but it doesn't matter, I'm still torturing Traffy with it. :p  
**

**To my few reviewers thus far- thanks a bunch, and Innocent Law- I do that all the time at work, what's worse is when I get an idea like this one, or the last chapter, in the middle of the work day and end up snorting for what appears to be no reason at all; at least when I'm reading something on my phone my boss can blame it on that- he's learned not to question what I'm thinking of when I do it at random though. I'm so happy to have an understanding boss. :D  
**

* * *

It was impossible. Absolutely impossible.

Law stared at the fuming woman before him, his mouth agape in shock and disbelief, his mind running through every possible scenario of how this could ever come to be happening to him, to her- to them.

"Well…" Nami growled expectantly, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at him, one foot tapping in her impatience.

"…" The doctor's jaw dropped a little more as he attempted to call forth some sort of intelligent response but came up empty.

"Answer Nami-swan, you shitty doctor!" Sanji hollered as he came flying in to deliver a hard downward kick to the man's head, Law just aware enough to still be capable of blocking it as he lifted his long sword automatically, shielding his head from any damage while pushing away the enraged man.

"Are you sure?" He finally asked; gulping in fear as his single question seemed to be the wrong thing to say.

"Of course I'm sure you idiot!" Nami screamed, throwing one of Zoro's boots at his head as she did so. He wasn't quite sure how she came to possess the swordsman's shoe, or why she chose that particular projectile, but that's what happened; he even spied the green haired first mate napping a few feet away: sans boot. It didn't really matter anyway, he was once again too far gone into shock (and fear of the angry woman) to dodge, and found himself with a nice bruise in the shape of the boot's tread forming on his forehead.

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed while walking up to the other captain, throwing an arm around the stunned man's shoulders, "looks like you're gonna be a part of the family, Traffy."

Law felt like he had just been hit with Luffy's conqueror's haki, and didn't have the fortitude to withstand it. He could have sworn he was foaming at the mouth as it once again hung open, his eyes darting from Nami's angry face, to her just barely rounded stomach, and back up again.

There really was no way this was possible. He swore he used protection every time they met; well, there was that one drunken tryst in the back room of a bar a few months back, but otherwise he made sure to do everything possible to prevent this very thing from happening.

Sure he liked the woman, and very well might someday admit that the feelings had ventured beyond that of general attraction, but to see her with his child was just not something he wanted right then and there, and he had a lot of reasons for that.

First and foremost was the fact that he was captain of the Heart Pirates, a crew that very well should be the Straw Hat's rival if it weren't for their ongoing alliance. Eventually the alliance would have to break, despite any lingering feelings between he and the navigator, because both he and Luffy wanted the same thing- One Piece. There was also Nami's goal to take into consideration- she wanted to draw a map of the world, while helping make Luffy pirate king, and a child would certainly get in the way of that.

This just couldn't be happening, and judging by Nami's angry face, she wasn't too thrilled with the idea either.

"So, what are you going to do about this?" Nami asked as he seemed to be regaining some awareness of his surroundings again. Unfortunately her question only sent him back into an endless string of thoughts on the impossibility of the situation, Luffy's remark of "you're gonna be family" ringing in the background as he quickly lost consciousness.

* * *

Trafalgar Law awoke with a start, sitting up in bed, a hand covering his mouth as he breathed in and out deeply. His body was covered in a light sheen of sweat, beads trickling down his forehead before he moved to wipe them away. With a few blinks he took in his surroundings: his simple bedroom abroad his submarine, the sounds of the hull adjusting to the sea's pressure, and the light breathing of Nami sleeping next to him.

His eyes drifted nervously down to the woman, taking in her gentle face before moving down her body to rest on her partially exposed stomach. Law felt his hand twitch as it began to reach out, pausing when the woman groaned in her sleep before rolling onto her back. As soon as she was peaceful again, he resumed his hand's journey to her flesh, lightly running his fingers over her flat stomach. Normally the light twitching of her muscles would be urging him on towards far more pleasurable experiences, but at that time he had a mission to complete.

While the navigator seemed to sleep on, he lowered his hand to the area her uterus should lay and pushed down firmly.

Apparently Nami didn't much care for the impromptu examination.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The angry woman yelled out, one hand balled into a fist while the other nursed her abused stomach.

"Just checking something," Law answered while trying to ignore the painful throbbing coming from the newest bump on his head. "Has your appetite been different lately?"

"Huh? No."

"Fatigue?"

"No."

"Persistent nausea, usually in the mornings?"

"…No..."

"Tenderness in your breasts?"

"…"

"When was your last period?"

"I'm not pregnant you idiot!"

Law fell back in bed again, a hand sweeping down his face as he breathed a sigh of relief. Once he felt settled again he chanced a glance at the woman sitting up next to him, who seemed incredibly annoyed with his sudden paranoia, and didn't bother restraining her fiery glare.

"Sorry… dream," he tried to explain, gaining a sigh from Nami as she forced herself to calm down.

"It's okay," she said after a moment of peace, meeting Law's tired gaze before continuing, "I've had a few of those. It's not fun asking Chopper for an exam afterwards."

Law snorted in amusement before reaching to pull her down next to him, leaning over to kiss her before settling into his pillow. He just laid there and grinned at her, brushing his hand thru her hair as she giggled at his sudden mood change.

"Maybe someday," he admitted to her quietly, shocking Nami with his roundabout confession. "I mean, after One Piece and you get your map of the world made."

"Hmmm, maybe," she agreed with a small nod, burrowing her blushing face against his chest to his utmost amusement.

"In the meantime," Law began again, his teasing tone causing the young woman to peek up at his smug smirk, "I think we need to get you back in that uniform a few more times, you know, before you lose your figure with a kid."

He didn't have any more dreams that night after Nami knocked him unconscious.

* * *

**And I say this is complete now... so hopefully that means I can focus on the other LaNa story I have in planning- already have 4 chapters written, not quite sure what the final length might be, but I'll start posting that soon enough. :D**


End file.
